


Lust In The Night

by GoForGoals



Series: Deep in the Night [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik had spent another passionate night together but now, someone seems to disturb them. What will happen when they will realize who is standing in front of their hotel room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dream Come True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436283) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> This is the third story in my series "Deep In the Night". Maybe there will be some more sequels in the near future, but I will concentrate on my WIP first. 
> 
> Please notice that this isn't a fic about Mario and Marco, the series is more about Marco and Erik. "Götzeus" lovers might be disappointed... 
> 
> A very special, huge "thank you" goes out to my amazing, lovely Blue_Night. Dear, you have rescued this fic and brought it to this level, especially with your hints and the wonderful ending of the story. This work is also inspired by Blue_Night's "A Dream Come True".
> 
> Please, leave kudos or comments if you have liked this story and please, bear also in mind that it is the first time that I have ever written a threesome.

„Marco, open the door, please! I heard you screaming, are you all right?”  
  
The firm voice of Mario, slightly in panic, sounded through the door and the blonde shivered immediately. Only moments ago, he had shared another passionate encounter with Erik, hidden in his hotel room during the national team break. “Jesus, we must have been way too loud,” he stammered but, Erik just grinned at him mischievously, not half as shocked as Marco.

“Open and let him in,” he said in absolute calmness.

“What?” the blonde gasped, not trusting his ears. He looked at Erik in a mixture between consternation and disbelief.

“I said, let him in,” Erik repeated, a smug grin on his face.

“Marco!” Mario shouted again. “I know that you are inside. I will get someone from the hotel staff to break the door if you won’t open immediately.”

“You hear him,” the young defender stated unmoved. “Just do what he’s telling you.” Erik didn’t seem to be impressed at all by the fact that they were still naked, minutes after screaming probably almost the whole hotel floor down in ecstasy.

Marco still looked at Erik, startled and confused, but finally, he answered the man who was standing in the hallway. “Give me a second,” he exclaimed, hurrying to grab his clothes. “Get dressed again, Erik!” he hissed at the defender afterwards.

“No, I won’t,” Erik simply answered, showing his smug grin once again.

And then it dawned on Marco. “You’re not planning to… to… to… Fuck, Erik, you’re totally nuts!” he stuttered. But, the midfielder might be taken by surprise, his body however had already agreed. His naked dick started to throb and to harden again, soon reaching its full length in happy anticipation.

“Obviously, you’re having the same opinion as me even if you don’t want to admit it,” Erik snickered. “Go on, open the god damn door. I want to see his face when he realizes what’s going on here.”

As if Mario had heard his words, he started to count down outside. “Marco, you’re having ten seconds left, I’m serious. Open the door or I will…”

Within a few steps, the blonde midfielder had closed the distance to the door, desperately trying to knot a towel around his hips on the way, tearing the door open when he had reached it. The moment he pulled it open, the towel slipped down slowly and he stood in front of Mario in all his naked glory, his dick proudly erected.

“Marco,” the shorter one said accusingly, but then his gaze wandered down the midfielder’s body and his mouth fell open. Mario visibly gulped when he noticed that Marco was totally naked and ready to get laid any moment.

“Hi, Mario, why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable?” Erik fluted the very next second and Mario winced as if he was hit by a thunderstruck. His face showed a very dense expression but then, he put one and one together.

“Are you… did you… are you having…” he stammered, not daring to throw a glance at Erik or even at Marco. He kneaded his hands and looked at his fingers as if he still had to realize the obvious.

“Yes, we did and we will do it again,” Erik chuckled, lying on the bed, apparently enjoying the situation. Marco had grabbed the towel in the meantime to hide his erection but, it was pointless – he simply couldn’t wrap it around his hips due to his huge boner. So he stayed where he was, next to Mario who now dared to look from one to the other in shock.

“I will leave then,” he finally murmured like remote-controlled but Erik only folded back the blanket invitingly, showing him his naked body and his erected cock.

“Fuck!” Mario croaked out, his gaze glued to Erik’s rock-hard dick. He swayed a little bit, trying hard not to stumble, his breathing getting more and more erratic and it was clear to see that the sight of the hazel-eyed defender aroused him as much as Marco had aroused him.

“Stay,” the young defender whispered, starting to stroke himself with lazy movements and searching Mario’s heated gaze. “I could need another hand here.”

And now it was Marco who couldn’t suppress a moan any longer. Blinding out the last spark of his mind and self-control, he just slammed the door shut and grabbed Mario’s hand and tugged him to the bed. The younger one hesitated for some seconds but then, he followed him.

Erik sat up and welcomed him, reaching out with his hand to Mario’s face. Mario let himself sink down next to the defender almost against his will, unable to stand on his trembling legs any longer. Erik caressed Mario’s cheeks softly, searching eye contact again, and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue licked over Mario’s bottom lip and Mario parted his lips unconsciously. Taking advantage of the move, Erik pushed his tongue into Mario’s mouth while he caressed the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. Mario returned the kiss as if his life depended on it, moaning silently into Erik's mouth, a little needy sound that showed Erik everything what he had wanted to know, namely that Mario had desired and wanted him for a rather long time.

Then, the defender broke the kiss, just to find Marco lying next to them on the bed, jerking himself off while he must have been watching the kiss. He slapped his hand away with a growled “You're not allowed to do that!” and grabbed Mario’s hand, wrapping his fingers around Marco’s dick, letting his own hand rest on top. “Listen, you two,” he said, while he pumped Marco’s cock in his and in Mario’s hand, “we can have this one night together but I’m laying down the rules. You won’t fuck each other and you won’t kiss each other.” He looked at Marco and Mario with raised eyebrows, awaiting their answer, still jerking Marco off together with Mario.

The blonde nodded eagerly and moaned, aroused by the two hands that got him off, but obviously also aroused by Erik taking the lead and showing his possessiveness.  
  
Mario was focussed on his fingers that stroked Marco’s massive dick, already milking pre-come from it. He watched the drops slowly rolling down on the hard length with rapt fascination while Erik addressed him. “Mario, I know that you have done this many times for him but now, it’s my turn. You’re only getting this night and you won’t dare and come closer to him again afterwards. Understood?” He strengthened the grip around Mario’s hand to show him how serious he was, making Marco cry out in sync because of the tighter friction around his member.  
  
Mario tilted his head to the side as if he had heard Erik’s question only now. He apparently fought with himself but finally, he also nodded, looking as if a long dreamed dream would finally come true.

“All right,” Erik stated satisfied, letting his hand go. “Then undress him, Marco.”

The blonde gasped in surprise and in frustration because Mario had let go of his dick. But, he grabbed the hem of Mario’s shirt and pulled it over his torso. As soon as his chest was naked, Erik gave another order. “Suck his nipples,” he demanded. Mario slumped down on his back like a puppet with cut strings, Marco bent over him. The blonde’s tongue darted out of his mouth, licking a first shy circle around Mario’s hard left nipple. The younger one tried to arch his back but, Erik pressed his chest down on the mattress. “Lie still,” he whispered, now almost tenderly. While Marco sucked at Mario’s left nipple, Erik's thumb stroke over the right one, still holding Mario in place who shuddered heavily.

“Marco, look, he’s aroused,” Erik then said, pointing at the huge bulge underneath Mario’s sweatpants. “You should get this off of him, too. But don’t touch his dick. Not now.” Mario’s eyes fell shut and he bit heavily on his lips while he waited that Marco would free him from the rest of his clothing. Mario seemed to be a little bit tense, lying in front of the two other young men without any shelter and Erik decided to do something against it. “Turn around,” he said, “we will take care that you relax a little bit.”

Mario was insecure and obviously uncomfortable because of the uncommon but also way too aroused to not follow the order and so he turned on his stomach. “Stroke his butt,” Erik said softly to Marco, “but remember: Don’t touch his dick.” Marco massaged Mario’s butt cheeks carefully at first but Mario’s withheld moans encouraged him to grip them tighter. At the same time, Erik caressed Mario’s shoulder blades and his back. To have four strong hands on his pure skin aroused the youngest one obviously to the fullest and he groaned into the cushion.

“Yes, just like that,” Erik murmured, stroking soothingly along his spine, “relax, you don’t have to fear anything.” Mario sighed, his muscles losing their tension under the sweet ministration. “Lay on your back,” Erik eventually added. Mario followed, submitting to the two other men kneeling left and right next to him. “Caress his thighs,” Erik breathed into Marco’s ear and his secret lover shivered when Erik licked with his tongue the sensitive cavern of his ear.

Then, they focussed on Mario again. Marco kneaded his thighs, almost reaching Mario’s leaking dick, but moving down to his knees afterwards. Mario bit on his lips and thrust his hips upwards, trying to get some friction. “Hush,” Erik whispered, steadying his hips with a firm grip while Marco still worked his way up and down the trembling legs.

“Please, can someone get me off,” Mario started to beg and it were the first words he had uttered after he had agreed to the threesome, “please, I really need to be touched.” Erik inspected him thoroughly. “You start to like it, hm?” he questioned tenderly, gifting him with another quick kiss.

“Move away,” he said to Marco, bending over Mario and wrapping his thumb and digit over the base of Mario’s shaft. He held Mario’s massive dick in place, speaking to Marco again. “Blow him,” he breathed out and Mario whimpered in arousal and need. While Erik’s fingers were wrapped around the base of Mario’s cock, his other hand pressing him down on the bed, Marco enclosed the hard member with his lips, swallowing it inch by inch.

“What are you doing to me?” Mario moaned and then, he screamed, because Erik’s fingers had travelled down to his balls and his perineum, stroking the sensitive nerves of his sweet rosebud while Marco’s head bobbed up and down eagerly. Mario’s legs were spread wide now to give his two lovers better access.

“I’ll get the lube and a condom,” Erik said hoarsely. “Make sure that he doesn’t come yet.” Erik stood up and grabbed the needed items, leaning against the wall then and watching Marco blowing Mario. He lubed his own dick up, took it in his hands and jerked himself off with slow movements.

Finally, Marco raised his head again, totally out of breath, making Mario whine in need. The gaze of the blonde was glued to Erik. “Come back,” the midfielder croaked out, begging Erik with his eyes to join them again.

Erik returned to the bed and ordered Marco to sit down and lean against the headboard. “What about blowing him,” he suggested Mario. The younger one turned around, bent over Marco’s dick, and when he brushed his lips over the throbbing member, Erik pushed two fingers deep down in his ass without any warning. Mario and Marco screamed at the same time, the first one in bittersweet pain and pleasure, the other one in surprise and arousal. Marco’s eyes couldn’t leave Erik who worked Mario open carefully but also relentlessly.

“Swallow him again,” Erik said, scissoring his fingers inside Mario’s body. Mario whimpered but he bent down on Marco’s dick, giving Erik better access to his clenching hole. Erik thrust his fingers into Mario in the same rhythm Mario blew Marco and both of them moaned loudly. “Stop it,” Erik finally decided, pulling his fingers out of Mario’s tight heat.

Marco lay rested against the headboard, his eyes dark and dilated, obviously just moments away from his height and he groaned frustrated.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Erik told him off tenderly. “You will soon get what you need.” He bent over Mario and grabbed Marco’s head, pulling it closer to give him a filthy tongue kiss. Then, he took the bottle with the lube again, pouring the liquid between Mario’s butt cheeks, pulling a condom on and lubing his own dick. Before he made another move, he whispered to Mario again. “You don’t have to,” he said surprisingly soft. “Don’t be scared and tell me when I’m too rough.”

The announcement let Marco moan loudly, his dick twitching between his legs, begging for release. “Go on, fuck him, Erik,” he panted, “I want to see how you take him.”

“Yes, yes, god, do it, Erik,” Mario gave his permission, the words coming out in an erratic stutter. “Just be gentle with me, please.”

Erik rubbed soothing circles around Mario’s flanks. “I would never hurt anyone,” he said seriously, “you will enjoy our little threesome as much as we do.”

Mario held his breath, apparently steeling himself for the intrusion. But, Erik pressed his dick gently between his butt cheeks, grabbing his hips and pulling Mario carefully closer. He let the younger one time, stretching him slowly, and stared at Marco while he did so. The blonde panted heavily, witnessing how Erik tried to breach Mario.

“Hush, it’s all right, take some deep breaths and don’t fight me,” Erik murmured, his gaze never leaving Marco’s. Yet then, he grabbed Mario’s hips firmer, showing Marco with his eyes what would come next. The blonde got the hint and buried his hands soothingly in Mario’s hair while Erik slammed his hips forward, breaking through Mario’s rosebud forcefully and filling him balls-deep.

Mario screamed and Marco stroked him through the first waves of the pain the stretching and the filling had caused. Erik did the same on Mario’s back and Mario was soon able to deal with the massive intrusion. “You’re doing fine,” Erik encouraged him, slowly starting to rock his hips forward, all the time watching Marco. “If you are all right, you might start blowing him again.”

Mario moved his head lower and into Marco’s lap, sucking at his dick while Erik’s cock drove in and out of his body. Marco moaned loudly, Mario’s mouth swallowing him as deep as Erik pounded into Mario from behind. “Make him come,” Erik said hoarsely and Marco cried out another time in desperate need.

Erik stayed still in Mario’s body, his dick a hard, filling sensation deep in the younger one’s core while Mario tried to swallow as much of Marco’s dick as he could. “I want to hear you, Marco,” Erik said in a raw tone. “Tell him what he shall do.”

“Blow me, Mario,” the blonde groaned, “take me deeper and fuck yes, use your tongue.” Mario’s head bobbed up and down, and then Marco couldn’t take the sight and the sensation around his dick any longer. “I’m coming,” he cried out, “fuck, fuck, this is so good.” He spilled deep into Mario’s throat, his whole body captured by waves of contractions, before he lay there, still rested against the headboard, but totally spent.  
  
As soon as Mario had swallowed the come down, Erik started to fuck him again, giving Marco the next order. “Go on, stroke his dick and make him come, too. He deserves it.” Erik stroked over Mario’s back tenderly and Marco wrapped his fingers around his rock-hard cock, getting him off.

Mario screamed in pleasure, the feeling of Erik pounding into him from behind while Marco jerked him off was apparently almost too much to bear for him. And then, he shuddered heavily when Erik slammed deep into his prostate. “Oh god yes,” he cried, “don’t stop, don’t stop, both of you, please”.

“Fuck him properly, Erik,” Marco breathed, his fingers getting Mario off with strong, fast movements now. Erik obeyed, driving hard in and out of the tight heat, bringing Mario closer and closer to his orgasm. And together, they sent Mario over the edge, Marco with his fingers around the pulsing dick, Erik with his cock deep down in his ass. Mario lost his seed in hot, fast jets, shivering and almost collapsing on top of Marco but, Erik still held him in place.

“Look at me,” he whispered to Marco and then, he came with one last forceful thrust into Mario’s body while his eyes were glued to the blonde. Erik pulled out immediately, stroking Mario through the waves of his height. Marco also crawled closer and both took Mario in their middle. He simply lay there, trapped between the elder two men who slowly started to caress each other now. Erik reached to Marco’s cheek, rubbing with his thumb over the stubble while Marco just beamed at Erik, totally spent and sated.

“Am I allowed to stay a little while longer?” Mario managed to bring out when he came back to life. “I know that you two belong to each other, have known it for a while, I just need a little time.”  
  
“Of course, Mario. Tonight, it is our night, all the three of us,” Erik said honestly, stroking his back with tenderness and understanding. “But, from tomorrow on, it will be only Marco and me.”  
  
“You will find someone who loves you like you deserve to be loved, Mario,” Marco said with a soft smile. He run his hand down Mario’s cheek and the small gesture said many things at the same time, Erik thought. But, Marco was his, even more after this night. They had both let Mario into their life for just one night and now he was a part of the past of not only Marco.  
  
The _past_ , Erik underlined in his mind.

The _present_ meant the handsome, naked blonde midfielder who was half-asleep, stroking lazily over Erik's arm.

And the _future_ would bring even more hot encounters between the two of them.  
  
Erik swore that he would see to that while he wrapped his arms around both young men. Tomorrow, when he woke up again, Mario would be gone, but, Marco would still be there and never leave him and that was all Erik had ever wanted and all he needed to know to fall asleep with a happy smile on his face, dreaming about a wonderful future with his beloved Marco.


End file.
